From Childhood Friends to a Kiss
by SapphireMarbles
Summary: God, she's beautiful. A simple act like that could make my heart beat hard against my chest. I never thought I would see her as a woman than a childhood friend. Zhang Bao x Guan Yinping
**Author: SapphireMarbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Koei Tecmo owns Dynasty Warriors.**

 **From Childhood Friends to a Kiss**

From looking through the first floor hallway's large window, my eyes laid upon her figure. There she was happily chatting with Suo and Sanniang in the peach blossom garden of the Shu Palace. The spring wind blew her long hair as she giggled to Suo's horrible jokes. The way her eyes curved into crescent moons as she giggled immediately made my chest feel heavy. I placed my hand on my chest and felt my heartbeat. She continued to giggle as she straighten her hair from the blowing wind.

 _God, she's beautiful._

A simple act like that could make my heart beat hard against my chest.

I never noticed before how beautiful Yinping was. Sure, there were pretty girls in the Shu palace, but Yinping was the bright, elegant blossom that would continue to bloom. At times, I would even be flustered by her, and I felt downright embarrassed by it. I feel especially embarrassed when she would unknowingly cause me to think of cheesy words and corny things. This wasn't like me. I would have never knew this girl could cause this aching feeling in my chest while my cheeks and ears flushed in a heated red. Even before when I brushed the feeling away it gradually grew into an affectionate, warm, and close feeling for her. It annoyed the hell out of me on the reason I wanted to be close to her and why I find Yinping attracted. I thought I was going insane when seeing her pink lips and imagining how they would feel against my own lips.

And then it hit me. _I_ was falling for Yinping. At first, I was in denial. How could I even like her in that way? Since we were kids we sometimes openly argued and pissed each other off, but we considered ourselves as family. Before I always looked at her as my best friend Xing's little sister or what Father would say my little "cousin" due to our fathers being sworn brothers. I never thought I would desire to hold her affectionately, call her by sweet names, caress her cheeks, kiss her passionately and last, but not least to dotingly love her. I never thought I would see her as a woman than a childhood friend. Once I accepted my feelings, I pondered if she would reciprocate the same for me and as well if Xing and the rest of our siblings would allow it.

* * *

"You…You dummy!" Yinping yelled at me angrily later that night. We were in an argument in my room. She knocked on my bedroom door and demanded the reason behind my behavior and actions earlier that day.

"That's not even an excuse! You just like being a jerk," she continued to speak harshly at me with her eyebrows narrowed. Even at this sight, I still found her face adorable.

"What you did to Jiang Wei was wrong. And here, I thought you were being nicer these past several months, but-"

I immediately grabbed her wrist. Despite being a general in the Shu army, she's still innocent. I have a personal reason for what I did to him.

"Let go of me, Bao!"

Before I could utter a word, she roughly pulled her wrist free from my grasp. I unconsciously pulled and embraced her body with my two arms wrapped around her. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. Silence filled the room. I dreamt of holding her like this, and at the moment I embraced her as if the world would crumble in any second.

"That smart ass has a big head for brainstorming strategies so he will be fine," I spoke with out looking down to her face. "I threw that apple at his head because he was going to kiss you and when you thought he was just there to give you Xing's study scrolls alone in the garden. He would have called Xing instead then. You're so clueless."

"B-but you shouldn't have laughed at him when he landed on the ground after you threw that apple at his head," she said quietly.

"He deserved it. Despite him being my friend and a good guy, my eyes burn when I see him around you. I don't like how he's trying to put the moves on you."

"You are kinda acting like a jealous boyfriend."

With those words, I bashfully turned my face away to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. _Damn. She must have got on._ Heat buildup from my cheeks to the top of my ears.

"Bao," she gently whispered as she pulled the collar of my hanfu. I looked down to her light brown eyes to her pink, plump lips and then back again to her eyes.

"Do _you_ like me?" she asked in her soft voice.

"No."

Her eyes began to appear teary as she bit the bottom of her lip in a sad way. She looked like a sad angel. As she started to pull her body away from me, I grasped her delicate body tightly.

"No, I don't like you, Yinping. It's way more than that. I love you even when I didn't notice myself," I confessed.

"You what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," I answered while I felt the heat raised in my blushing cheeks.

"Then what if I wanted to say the same for me?"

"What?" I blinked at her as she tiptoed up to my face and leaned against my body with her lips centimeters from mine.

Her lips softly touched my own. Before her lips could dominate, my lips devoured her lips. My lips were in command as I kissed her sweetly, passionately while our eyes shut and I caressed her cheeks. I wanted to show her my affection for her in our first kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. :)

I don't ship these two together usually, but I decided to write a fanfic of them. It's a different relationship of those two from my other fanfic story, Even Through the Chaos.


End file.
